Talk:Creddie/@comment-2032682-20110930125955
A friend of mine told me about what was happening and how people were leaving over it, so I've decided to make a 'one off post' so to speak. You are going onto Creddie page and blasting it. Your comments are inflammatory and unwanted on the Creddie page. You ship and character bash, by making outlandish statements like: "Freddie isnt a scumbag that you are trying to portray." You imply that Creddie could only ever happen if it makes Freddie a 'scumbag'. You attack anyone who disagrees with your opinion, even on a page that is your opposing ship. Your continual use of the word "canon" is utterly ridiculous. "Omg Sam and Freddie love each other that's CANON ENDGAME" is pushing your own biased viewpoint as to the context of that scene. Freddie said "I'm in love with you" to Carly in iPilot, and Carly said she loved Freddie in iSaved Your Life. Does that make Creddie "CANON ENDGAME!" Of course not. Just like Sam and Freddie saying that when they could easily mean friendship/platonic love, especially after an arc dedicated to showing how dysfunctional their relationship is, AND had Sam say they "don't click" and explicitly said they were forcing a romantic relationship from a platonic one AND had them both declare clearly and obviously that they want someone closer to their own personality. It's not as if you know what's going to happen. You expected Seddie to become 'ENDGAME CANON" in iLove You. http://twitpic.com/6q9x25 Looks like I wasn't a moron after all. http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sockstar1/Overconfidence_and_misconceptions Go read that and you can see how most of the so called "CANNON ENDGAME SEDDIE" stuff you post is completely off-base, wrong or is simply an opinion rather than a "CANON FACT". You say you have never been wrong with Seddie? How about this comment: "Sealed With A Kiss: No matter how much they argue, Sam and Freddie always kiss and make up. Pretty clear they are together. " Whoops. Looks like you were wrong right there slicky. You are interpreting the final "I love you" scene as 'romantic' and claiming that interpretation is "CANON" and that anyone who disagrees is a scumbag jerk. If you want to post that, do it on the Seddie page. But no. You repeatedly do it on the Creddie page. Going around bashing Creddie on the Creddie saying it will never happen on the Creddie page IS ship-warring, no matter the amount of times you bleat "I'm not breaking any rules". Even if you think it's because of your opinion on what is "CANON". Right now, the only canon is Sam and Freddie broke up. They aren't together. They might love each other in a platonic or romantic manner, but their relationship is CANON ended. Finished. Split. "Ship Warring. If you don't like a particular pairing, it's best to stay off that page, unless you are reverting vandalism, or correcting grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc. " Right there. You are posting on a pairing you dislike. The rule says you should stay off the page unless you are reverting vandalism etc. "Character bashing, especially if said character "stands in the way" of your ship, is a form of Ship Warring. " Another broken rule. You bash Freddie by saying he'll be a jerk of Creddie happens. The Admins need to take a hard look at this situation. Allowing Slick to post his hateful ship bashing rants on the Creddie page is driving Creddie fans away. It also shows how much your fear of Slicknickshady and his anger is guiding your hand. You all obviously don't want to be call "c***s" or "bitches" or "morons" or told to "suck fat d***s" or any of the other hateful language he continually uses there. Anyone who disagrees with him inevitably becomes a target, Seddie, Cam or Creddie, and you obviously fear that anger being turned on you. Stand up and do your freaking jobs. You are admins of the site, not Slick's babysitters. If he wants to sit at home all day defending Seddie that's his choice. But letting him do it here and in the way he does it is beyond the pale and it's getting ridiculous. It's beyond a joke. You let him push and push and push and he's pushing users away. He's been given repeated warnings, over a period of months. If it was anyone else they'd be blocked by now. Sort it out or you'll lose even more users. Ship warring will result in severe punishment. Unless your name is Slicknickshady it seems. I'll probably end up blocked for this though.